Phineas and Ferb: Off to College!
by Choco Scorpion Bat
Summary: Join Phineas, Isabella and the gang as they tackle the trials of college life while trying to keep their friendships intact. Love, hurt, exams, and an entirely new adventure await the group in college!


A/N: Picks up where Act Your Age left off. I have no idea how long I will make this, maybe somewhere around 20-30 chapters. Lots of fluff, action, and Phinebella! Prepare yourselves!

Phineas and Ferb: Off to College!

Chapter 1

Phineas loaded the last box of items into his car and closed the trunk. His mother hugged him tightly and sniffled.

"Oh, Phineas. I can't believe you've grown up so much!" She put her hand on his cheek and smiled sadly. "It seems like only yesterday that Candace was trying to bust you and Ferb for wild reasons."

They both laughed.

"Be sure to call me when you reach your dorm, okay?" she said.

Phineas smiled.

"I will, Mom."

They hugged once more. Phineas walked over to Ferb, and put his hands on his stepbrother's shoulders, smiling. Ferb smiled back and the two hugged.

"It's been a great ride, Ferb. I'm going to miss you, man." They broke the embrace. "Good luck in England." Ferb nodded and Phineas smiled again before moving on to Baljeet and Buford.

"It's been fun guys. I'll miss you two," he said. Baljeet burst into tears and hugged Phineas. Initially shocked, Phineas smiled and patted Baljeet on the back. Buford pulled Baljeet off of Phineas and pointed a finger at him.

"You better come to visit us, Dinner Bell!" he growled. Phineas laughed and shook his hand.

"I'll visit whenever I can, Buford," he said before getting into his car. Baljeet ran up to the window.

"Tell Isabella we said hi!" he said.

"I will, Baljeet! Bye guys!"

The group waved and Phineas backed out of the drive and left. He had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand he was excited. He was going to college. He would finally be with Isabella. It was an entire new adventure for the two of them. On the other hand, he was leaving Danville, the only home he knew. He was stepping outside of his comfort zone into a world unknown to him. The thought made his stomach turn slightly. Never mind the fact that he had battled space aliens, escaped a tyrannosaur, and traveled to alternate dimensions. College was a whole other beast entirely.

Phineas pulled to a stop at the red light and brought out his cell phone. He scrolled down his contacts and found Isabella's name. He quickly sent her a text.

_On my way. Have a surprise for you. TTYL_

Barely thirty seconds later, Isabella responded.

_Yay! 3 C U when U get here 333_

Phineas smiled at her text. Isabella had a unique way of showing affection. A horn honked behind him and he put away his phone, releasing the brake pedal. He put on some music. Might as well enjoy the ride. He turned on the radio. Love Hӓndel was playing. It was a slow rock song from the 1980s. Phineas nodded his head in time to the beat.

_When you look up to the sky_

_And you close your eyes_

_We can fly (We can fly)_

_We can fly (We can fly)_

_Don't look down below_

_Keep it going slow_

_Open your heart to the possibilities_

_And you'll be free_

After several hours of driving, six Love Hӓndel songs, and a full album of Clay Aiken music, Tri-State State was finally in view. Phineas pulled his car into the campus lot and parked. He got out the small map of the university, trying to locate Crystal Heights, the apartment complex he and Isabella were registered in. Of course, the two wouldn't be sharing the same room, but it was a unisexual complex. The complex consisted of 24 white apartments and a parking lot that wrapped around the northern and eastern side of the complex. The south side housed a picnic and grill along with a volleyball court. The west side consisted of a bike rack and an emergency phone booth.

Phineas finally located the complex and put the map away. He slowly drove to the apartments, waving at the various people walking around campus. He was beginning to regret waiting two weeks to move in. There was hardly any driving space. He finally reached Crystal Heights nearly twenty minutes later. Sighing, he pulled his vehicle in to the lot and parked in front of building 6. He spotted Isabella running to greet him and his heart soared. After not seeing her almost the entire summer, it was like staring into the face of God. He quickly unbuckled and stepped out of the car, embracing her.

"What'cha doin?" she asked sweetly. Phineas laughed.

"I'm glad that still hasn't changed," he chuckled. He kissed her on the lips. Her lips were soft, and tasted like lavender. They broke the kiss and Phineas popped the trunk of his car.

"Do you mind helping me to bring my stuff inside?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Isabella said, beaming. Phineas smiled and handed her a box.

"I'm in apartment 16," he said, picking up a large box. Isabella grinned

"That makes you my neighbor! I'm in apartment 15!"

"No way! Seriously?" Phineas responded.

"Hey, after we unpack your things, you should come hang out with me and Christina, my roommate!" Isabella suggested. Phineas set his box down and took out his wallet to scan his keycard. He opened the door and set the box on a chair.

"I would love to do that, Izzy!" he said. "Oh you can just set that anywhere, I guess."

Isabella put the box on a table and followed Phineas outside.

"On the subject of roommates, I have no idea who I'll be rooming with. It looks like he still hasn't arrived yet."

Isabella pressed up against Phineas and laid her head on his shoulders.

"Oh Phineas, I'm so glad you decided to enroll in Tri-State with me," she said. Phineas smiled and hugged her.

"Let's get the rest of my stuff inside before we cuddle," he laughed. Isabella fake pouted but laughed a second later.

They soon had the rest of Phineas' belongings unpacked and set up. Phineas plopped down on the sofa, and let out a contented sigh. Isabella joined him, and once again laid her head on his arm. Phineas wrapped his arm around her.

"You have no idea how badly I missed you this summer," he said.

"I'm sorry, Phineas… I just…"

"Haha, it's okay, Izzy. I understand," he said, smiling.

Isabella smiled back and kissed him, which he returned. They remained lip-locked for a while, until an "ahem" tore them apart. They both looked to the entrance to see a tall male in a sweater vest, long-sleeved dress shirt, khakis and loafers. His hair was trimmed short and neatly combed to the right, and his wireframe glasses suggested an air of prudence. Phineas leaped up and crossed the sitting area in three strides. He offered the visitor his hand, but he didn't take it.

"Am I, ah, interrupting something?" he said with a Cockney accent. Isabella looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"This is my girlfriend, Isabella," Phineas said. Isabella swooned at the mention of "girlfriend". "My name is Phineas. Phineas Flynn."

"Delighted, I'm sure. You may call me Robert Garret Frimolias Christianson III."

Phineas smiled sheepishly. "I think I'll just stick with Robert."

Robert turned to look at Isabella, sizing her up. Isabella looked away again, feeling self-conscious.

"Quaint," was all he said. The British teen placed his handbag on the table and rubbed his chin.

"Listen up, _Phineas_. This is how things are going to be. You will not play any of that loud ruckus you Americans call music. You will not cause noise disturbances, you will not play video games while I am studying, watch the telly late at night, or do frivolous things while you room with me. Am I clear?"

Phineas paled, but shook it off.

"Oh and one more thing. The girl leaves."

Now Isabella paled. Phineas immediately stepped up.

"No, she doesn't."

Robert narrowed his eyes.

"Isabella is not leaving just because you say so. You may think you are high and mighty, but you have no right to impose your rules upon me and my friends. Isabella is staying, and you're going to have to deal with it."

Isabella looked at Phineas, shocked. This was a completely different side to him. The two males locked eyes with each other. Phineas was not going to back down. After several seconds of intense staring the British male looked away.

"Fine, the girl can stay. But mark my words, Flynn, if you cross me, things will end badly for you."

Robert grabbed his bag and went into his room, shutting the door. Isabella ran over to Phineas and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. What a great way to start college.

Tomorrow, classes would begin.


End file.
